prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Risa Sera
| birth_place = Sera, Hiroshima, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Emi Sakura Hikaru Shida Kazunari Murakami | debut = November 10, 2012 | retired = }} Risa Okuda (November 19, 1991) is a Japanese professional wrestler and actress, better known by the ring name Sera Risa. She is currently wrestling for Ice Ribbon and belongs to the theatrical company Mizuiro Kakumei as well as the show biz production company Miki Production. Early life Sera was born in Sera, Hiroshima. After graduating high school, she moved to Tokyo and studied voice acting at Amusement Media Academy (AMG). In 2012, Sera took part in the audition for "Taiyo kara Plancha" (太陽からプランチャ), a movie collaborated with Ice Ribbon, and she won the main roll on the condition that she had to actually make her debut as wrestler with other winners of the audition, which made Ice Ribbon's recruiting project likewise in "Muscle Venus." Until then, she used her real name Risa Okuda. Professional wrestling career Ice Ribbon (2012-present) Sera was trained by Tsukasa Fujimoto and Hikaru Shida and made her debut on November 10, 2012, at the Ice Ribbon dojo under the ring name Risa Sera, defeated by Hamuko Hoshi. A half of her co-actors quit wrestling early, but she, 235 and Rutsuko Yamaguchi (retired in 2014 due to knee injury) remained to be on the roster. In January 4, 2014, Sera teamed up with Maki Narumiya and named their tag team ".STAP". They defeated Tsukushi and Kurumi at the Korakuen Hall event on March 30 to became the International Ribbon Tag Team Champions. Until the next year, they successfully retained the championship for nine times. The team was dissolved as Narumiya left Ice Ribbon by March 31, 2015. They were defeated in a hardcore tag match against Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto in their last match, then Sera challenged Narumiya to a hardcore tag match. They had the match on May 4 and Sera's team were defeated. Sera demanded an even harder rematch with light tubes, but this was declined by management of Ice Ribbon, because it would be deviating from the main concept of the promotion. Sera declared that she would boycott the next Korakuen Hall event on June 24, but eventually she held her own event there after Ice Ribbon's event for just one match called "Human Hair Death Match" (人毛デスマッチ) and made peace with Narumiya after being defeated again. Since then, Sera held two "Death Match" events collaborating with Ice Ribbon. They were made of fun matches by Ice Ribbon's wrestlers and really hardcore matches including ladders, barbed wires and light tubes by Sera, so practically she made the promotion compromise on the matter. On November 14, 2015, Sera formed a new tag team with Maya Yukihi, and named the team "Azure Revolution". On March 21, Sera challenged Hamuko Hoshi for the ICExInfinity Championship, and defeated Hoshi by a diving double knee drop to win her first title as a single player. On May 3, Sera headlined Ice Ribbon's 10th anniversary event at Yokohama Cultural Gymnasium to successfully defend the championship against Yuka. Sera was defeated by Tsukasa Fujimoto at korakuen Hall event on July 3 and lost the title, but the title went vacant by the result of the November 3 event, and on December 31, Sera won the tournament for the championship, defeating Fujimoto in the finals, and regained the title. Acting career Filmography 2013: Taiyo kara Purancha Theatrical Dramas 2012: Tonari no Obachan 2012: Junkissa Setsuna 2013: Saakasu Monogatari 2013: tears 2013: Pochi no Shippo ni Maiochiru Yuki 2014: Kearuura Kissaten 2015: Soratobu Jitensha 2016: A.D.〜automatic dream〜 Television 2013: Sekai Ouja Tanjo Purojekuto Sekaioo! 2013: Zenigata Kintaro 2014: Hinomaru Charenjaazu In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ayers Rock (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover) **Ayers Rock II (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a Michinoku Driver II) **Diving double knee drop **Falcon Arrow (Sitout suplex slam) *'Signature moves' **Combine (Elevated capture Boston crab) **Dropkick **Double knee attack **Double knee drop **Full nelson slam **Giant swing **Modifiec La Campana **Modified Neckbreaker **Sera-rhythm Buster **Spiral bomb **Yurikamome Championships and accomplishments *'Ice Ribbon' **ICExInfinity Championship (2 times) **International Ribbon Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Maki Narumiya (1) and Maya Yukihi (1) **Next Ribbon Tag Team Championship Challenger Determination Tournament (2014) – with Maki Narumiya *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Best Match Award (2014) with Takumi Iroha vs. Kairi Hojo and Nanae Takahashi on December 23 *'Young Ribbon Wasshoi!' **Young Ribbon Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Yuko Miyamoto External links * Profile * Twitter *Blog Site * Profile Category:1991 births Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:2012 debuts Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Living people Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:REINA X World alumni